tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Hunt for Vengeance: Part I
At the Winking Skeever, Jo'Khar was sitting across from Elvali Ramarys. A former college classmate of his and now a servant of the man that killed his family. They have been travelling together since he captured her in one of her organization's smuggling hideouts in Skyrim. He had refrained from killing her despite the rage and confusion he felt the first time he saw her there in that hideout. The only reason for that was because he thought that she could lead him to her master. They had dinner at the inn using the money that the Khajiit priest gave to them as a reward for retrieving his battleaxe, to pay for it. Elvali had spent numerous years in the College of Winterhold studying alongside Jo'Khar, so she knew when he had something on his mind. "What is it?" She asked. Jo'Khar decided that it was time to confront his former classmate. "Do you know where he is?" He asked. The Dunmer knew whom he meant. "No, he moves around quite alot. Not even I know where he currently is." "Can you at least find him for me?" He asked. Knowing that if she told him the truth she would serve no purpose to him anymore and would therefore be expendable, she lied. "It will be difficult, but yes. There are some in the smuggler organization that know where he is, and I can find them for you." The Khajiit didn't completely trust her because she worked for that vampire, but she was the only lead he had. "Very well. Tomorrow we leave to search for them. Where do we start?" "Riften. My organization has contacts in Riften." She replied. After they finished their meal, Jo'Khar gave her the key to the room he had rented for Tanan. Elvali retired to the room given to her. The Khajiit was not tired, so he took a walk around Solitude. Near the well in the marketplace of the city, he ran into the Khajiit priest. J'Dhannar was still in his robes but was now carrying his battleaxe on his back. "Ah, friend. It is good to see you." "You as well." Jo'Khar replied. "Not able to sleep?" The Priest asked. "Yes, this one isn't tired. Came for a walk." Jo'Khar replied. J'Dhannar leaned by the well. "That reminds Khajiit. This one never told you his name. It is J'Dhannar." "And this one is Jo'Khar. Nice to meet you J'Dhannar." The vampiric mage introduced himself. "So, fellow Khajiit. Why can you not sleep?" The priest asked. "Jo'Khar cannot sleep because this one cannot stop thinking about how close he is to getting at the man that murdered his family." The mage revealed. "Morgan is his name. He killed my family years ago, this one has been hunting him since then and Jo'Khar is very close. That Dunmer that was with Khajiit works for Morgan. She will lead Jo'Khar to him." "A noble mission, vengeance for loved ones. This one once embarked on a similar journey. But J'Dhannar had companions with him. You seem to be going alone." The priest pointed out. "Khajiit left all his friends, for they are busy fighting in the war. This one had to leave them because he is so close. Jo'Khar found out that Morgan's smuggling ring is operating in Skyrim, so Khajiit left Hammerfell to come here. Else that bastard would get away and who knows when Khajiit will sniff out his trail one more." Jo'Khar told him. "So you are alone..." J'Dhannar reached for Icestone, his battleaxe, which made Jo'Khar jump back. However, the priest had not drawn the weapon to attack his fellow Khajiit. Instead he merely showed it to him. "This once belonged to a Skaal whom J'Dhannar travelled with for many years. We went on many adventures together. He was killed and Khajiit took up his battleaxe to avenge him. This one was able to kill the people responsible for his friend's death and now he keeps the weapon to remember his friend. J'Dhannar will help you in your mission. Fellow Khajiit should stick together in a cold land such as Skyrim." Jo'Khar nodded. "Khajiit accepts your offer friend." He reached out his hand and the priest shook it. The following day Jo'Khar told Elvali about J'Dhannar and how he joined up with them. She didn't seem happy about it, but didn't complain. "To Riften then." The mage said. The three of them left Solitude and travelled for a few days across Skyrim. They journey was uneventful. Though during that time Jo'Khar exchanged stories of adventure with J'Dhannar. He told the priest about his days at the College of Winterhold while J'Dhannar told him of his adventures with his Skaal friend. "You really remember the college foundly then." J'Dhannar pointed out after the Khajiit were done swapping tales. "This one supposes so." Jo'Khar muttered. It had been some time since he recalled his time as a student at the College, being classmates with Elvali, learning under Master Savos and Master Tolfdir. They were some of the best times in his life, but soon after he finished his education as a mage his family was murdered by Morgan. Elvali was a bit surprised at how foundly the mage remember their days at the college. She didn't exactly share his opinions. She didn't hate her time there but didn't love it as the Khajiit did. They arrived in Riften a few days after leaving Solitude and left their horses at the stables. When they had passed near Whiterun, Jo'Khar thought about heading south to check on the Riekling tribe he had befriended but decided against it. Once they entered the city, Jo'Khar asked the elf. "Where is this contact?" "It would be best if I meet him alone." She replied. "He will be anxious if he sees more people, especially non-smugglers." Jo'Khar scowled. He didn't trust Elvali enough to leave her alone for too long, but if she was telling the truth then he had to. "Alright. This one and J'Dhannar will head to the inn. Where are you going?" "I'll be heading to the Ratways. My contact works for the Thieves Guild that calls that place home." She told him. "Don't take too long, or this one will go after you." Jo'Khar told her. Elvali scowled. "I won't run away, I am not that kind of person." "Right, but you are the kind of person that works for murderous vampire smugglers." He retorted. The elf grunted and went off. I understand why he doesn't trust me, but he doesn't have to be a dick about it. She thought. Leaving the two Khajiit behind she traversed Riften and entered the Ratways. She headed straight towards the Cistern, where the Thieves Guild resided and went to speak to her contact. As she walked into the Ragged Flagon and sat at one of the tables she received a few glances, but they quickly turned away when they seemed to recognize whom she worked for. She didn't have to wait for long before a Breton sat at the table across from her. "So, what brings you here?" He asked. "Word is your smuggling caravan was attacked by that crazy Khajiit. Your boss' organization is in tough times." "Etienne, I am searching for Morgan. I am sure you know where he could be, since you are the one the guild sends on the deliveries to our smugglers." Elvali said. "Hmm...so you have changed sides." He said. "Rune mentioned seeing you with two Khajiit when you entered the city. I assumed that one of them is the one that has been causing Morgan all this trouble." "Yes, one of them is. But I am actually on assignment for Morgan. He wants me to get close to the Khajiit and end him." She revealed. "Oh, so you are playing the game of deception." Etienne said. "A dangerous game to be sure. I tried it with the Thalmor, but ended up captured and tortured. Though luckily for the guild they were not interested in them, only in some old bum that used to live deeper in the Ratways." "The Khajiit will not torture me, but he might kill me if he finds out. So I must get him to trust me enough to drop his guard, else I will never get the chance to end him. So far it has been working, but if I don't bring him closer to Morgan he will catch on to my triple agent job." The elf told him. "Very well. But the information will cost you. Call us even on that favor I owe your organization and I will give the information to you." Etienne bargained. "Alright, we are even. You don't owe Morgan's smugglers anything anymore." She replied. He let out a sigh. "Good, that has been keeping me up for weeks. Okay, the last drop I left for Morgan was in a ruined fort in the southern Rift. Here I'll mark it on your map." Elvali pulled out a map of Skyrim from her pouch and Etienne marked the location. "Thanks." She told him and got up. "Consider this payment for that favor you owed Morgan's smugglers." He nodded. "Goodluck on your mission. I would hate to see your organization die, business with you is quite lucrative." The Dunmer left the Cistern and returned to the surface. The two will likely be at the inn, so I should head there. ''As she walked she thought. ''Maybe I can convince Jo'Khar to rest for the night here in Riften instead of heading straight to the fort. We haven't slept in a decent place since Solitude. When she entered the Bee and Barb she didn't seen any of the two Khajiit. Going over to the Argonian sweeping the floor she asked. "Have two Khajiit come here today?" "Huh, oh. Yeah. Two Khajiit did rent some rooms here today. Though they are out now." The Argonian replied. "Out? Do you know where?" She asked. He shook his head. "They didn't say anything, though they did exit the inn after an Argonian con-artist. By the way the Argonian left after spotting the Khajiit they were not on friendly terms. My guess is that they went after him to settle a dept." "A con-artist?" The dunmer asked. "Yeah, a fellow that shows up here in Riften every once in a while. I think his name is Tanan or something like that. Most times he leaves the city after conning a traveler out of all his gold, before the guards can catch him. Though with how things are here, the guards being practically useless at catching criminals, that Argonian has nothing to worry about." The Argonian replied. Elvali nodded and exited the inn. "So he is going after a con-artists...they must have some history." It didn't take her long of searching to find the three of them in an alley in the Market District. "Jo'Khar, my friend. It is good to see you, it's been a long time." Tanan said. Navigation Category:Stories